Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella gets dumped by Edward and her adopted brother Paul finds her in the woods. Turns out Bella already knew about wolves from her brother Paul. Paul takes Bella to his house that's when Jared Cameron imprints on her. He is also bought in on a secret Bella is a witch and twin to Ronald Weasley, Her real name is Carlisa Isabella Weasley-Swan. Leah and Seth also know her secret...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling Except the ones I made up.**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

**Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my**

* * *

Bella gets dumped by Edward and her adopted brother Paul finds her in the woods. Turns out Bella already knew about wolves from her brother Paul. Paul takes Bella to his house that's when Jared Cameron imprints on her. He is also bought in on a secret Bella is a witch and twin to Ronald Weasley, Her real name is Carlisa Isabella Weasley-Swan. Leah, Seth and Embry also know her secret and about the wolves and so does Charlie as he is married to Sue. Embry's Father is Harry Clearwater. So he spends half his time with the Swans. Bella also has another secret she is the mother of one of Charlie's 10 adopted children and step-children

They all will be facing 4 armies will all of them make it out alive?

* * *

Will be more imprints and more chaos and more pack members

* * *

**Characters: **

**Charlie - Sue + 11 children **

**Billy Black + 4 Children**

**Quil Ateara Senior IV + 3 Children **

**Old Quil Ateara III - Molly Swan**

**Mr and Mrs Little Sea + 3 Children**

**Mr and Mrs Cameron + 5 Children**

**Allison Uley + 4 Children **

**More other Parents**

* * *

**Pack**

* * *

**Sam Uley - Emily Young**

**Paul Lahote - Rachael Black**

**Jared Cameron - (Carlisa) Isabella Weasley-Swan**

**Jacob Black - Angela Weber**

**Embry Call-Clearwater-Swan - OC**

**Quil Ateara - Claire Young**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Leah Clearwater - OC**

**Colin Littlesea**

**Brady Littlesea**

**More Other Pack Members **

* * *

**Vampires **

* * *

**Carlisle - Esme **

**Emmett - Rosalie**

**Jasper - Alice**

**Edward - OC**

* * *

**Witches and Wizards **

* * *

**Molly Weasley - Arthur Weasley**

**Bill - Fleur + Victorie **

**Charlie - OC**

**Percy - Audrey**

**George - Angelina **

**Fred - Katie**

**Ron - Hermione**

**Carlisa (Isabella) - Jared **

**Ginny - Harry**

**Remus - Tonks + Teddy **

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Filius Flitwick **

**Andromeda Tonks - Ted Tonks **

**Hagrid **

**Luna Lovegood - Neville Longbottom **

* * *

**They are the main ones I hope to update soon:)**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
2. Volturi Queen

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
4. New Life, New Pack  
5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
6. Different Life  
7. New Life  
8. Emmett's Revenge?  
9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
10. Sun Rise  
11. Alive  
12. True Mate  
13. Harry's Army  
14. Bella's Secrets  
15. Everything Changes  
16. Secret Life  
17. A Long Wait  
18. Secrets  
19. Together Again  
20. Into the Future  
21. Time Turner  
22. Bringing them Home  
23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


	3. Prologue

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait my computer died and everything was wiped. I had to start everything from scratch. So I am sorry for the wait. And my mum has four clots in her body with one in her lung so I have been looking after her.**

* * *

**Now on another note HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY to me!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My name is Carlisa Isabella Weasley-Swan. But please call me Bella. I was adopted by Charlie Swan when I was 15. I ran away from home when I was 14. I have been living with Charlie and his family since I was 15 and I have been happy here. I went to Forks High School when I was 16 it was a year before the Cullen's came and I knew what they were immediately. But that didn't stop me from falling in love with Edward. We were happy. That was until my 18th birthday that Charlie and I made up as the 13th of September. Jasper attacked me in a fit of bloodlust and Edward pushed me back into the glass plates. There was a lot of blood. They all had to leave the room but Carlisle. Who stitched my up and drove me home.

I told my family what happened. And they were shocked and angry. But they under stood when I told them Jasper felt all their bloodlust. But my werewolf big brother didn't like it. But he knew I could handle myself. After all he knew I was a witch. Our family didn't have any secrets from each other. It was good. Because we all had a lot of secrets. I think my werewolf brother wanted one of his pack mates to imprint on me. That means make me his mate. But I didn't think that was going to happen. I was in love with Edward.

Three days after my birthday Edward broke up with me in the middle of the woods. He broke up with me in the most brutal way. I sat down and shock. He had left me. I was nothing to him. That's when there was a howl and a big grey-silver wolf comes into view. He wraps himself around me and whimpers.

"I am alright. Edward left me", I say to him

The wolf growls and gets up and comes back in human form.

"Let me take you to my house. You can rest there and I will tell the family what happened", he says

"Ok Paul", I say as he picks me up and runs home

We arrive 15 minutes later. He puts me on the couch before turning up the heating so I would get warm.

"I should have known he wasn't me mate. But I was stupid", I say to Paul

"You weren't stupid. You are the brightest person I know. There is someone out there for you. And they will treasure you. Like I do as a brother and the others do", Paul says hugging me

I hug him back feeling a bit better.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I ask him

"Yes. You don't have to ask", Paul says as there was a knock on his door, "Wait here"

Unfortunately the door was in my line of site and the person could see me.

"What do you want?" Paul asks the tanned man

I look at him the same time he looks at me and I feel my whole world shift and the hole in my heart heals.

"Oh boy. Come in", Paul says realising what has just happened

I knew what happened this man imprinted on me. I wonder who he is.

"Sam wants you. I will stay with her", the man says

"Is that alright with you?" Paul asks me

"Sure. It will give us time to talk. We have a lot to discuss", I say

"Ok then. See you later", Paul says leaving the house

"I am Isabella Swan and who are you?" I ask looking at him he already has love in his eyes

"I am Jared Cameron it is a pleasure to meet you"

I take his hand and sparks fly I knew right then I had found my soul mate…

* * *

**Jared's POV**

Sam just told me to go to Paul's house and get him for patrol. Which he hasn't shown up for. Paul hates it when we turn up at his house unannounced. He is going to kill me. I knock on the door and in a minute Paul opens it.

"What do you want?" Paul asks

Before I answer I look over his shoulder to look at the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I have ever seen. I feel my whole world shift. Like she is what is holding me to the earth now. My eyes widen. I had just imprinted on this enchanting creature. I love her already. Her long brown hair and her wide chocolate eyes.

"Oh boy. Come in", Paul says realising what has just happened

"Sam wants you. I will stay with her", I manage to get out while not taking my eyes off her

"Is that alright with you?" Paul asks the girl

"Sure. It will give us time to talk. We have a lot to discuss", she says

"Ok then. See you later", Paul says leaving the house

"I am Isabella Swan and who are you?" she asks looking at me

"I am Jared Cameron it is a pleasure to meet you", I say

I take her hand and sparks fly I knew right then I had found my soul mate…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible. Next we have Jared and Bella talking about their secrets**

**Update Order is on my profile. I will try to stick to it**


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

He is really handsome. And he is all mine because of the imprint. I should have listened to Paul earlier. Oh well. It happened now. I can tell him my life story and I will ask him his. I what an honest relationship. I decide to tell him that I know he imprinted on me and that he is a werewolf, I mean shape shifter.

"I know you imprinted on me Jared", I say

He stills in shock. I take his hand again and pull him onto the couch where I am sitting.

"How do you know?" Jared asks

"Paul told me what to look for", I reply

"So you know I am a werewolf?" Jared asks

"Yes. But the proper term for you is shape-shifter", I reply

"Who told you?" Jared asks and I can tell he was curious

"Sue Clearwater and Paul", I say casually

"Why would they tell you? If you don't mind me asking", Jared asks

"I am part of their family. You see Charlie and Sue are secretly married", I explain

"Who is in your family?" Jared asks

"Paul he was adopted by Charlie when he was 15 and he is 24 now. Marc Jonathan Clearwater-Swan who as you know is 22 and Sue's son and now Charlie's stepson, Leah Charlotte Clearwater-Swan who is 19 and is Charlie's stepdaughter, Jacky Molly Swan who is Charlie's real daughter who is 17, Embry Benjamin Call-Clearwater-Swan who as you know is 16, then Seth Michael Clearwater-Swan who is Charlie's stepson who is 15. Then Tatyana Tarah Swan who is adopted and is 12. Then the twins Zaria Alyx and Zackary Amyas Swan both are adopted and are 10", I say

"Wow. Do all of them know about us?" Jared asks

"Yes they know", I say

"You didn't include yourself in that lot", Jared notices

"I am adopted too", I reply

"What is your name?" Jared asks

"Carlisa Isabella Weasley", I reply

"So I can call you Lisa in private?" Jared asks not at all phased

"Yes. That is fine", I say

"When were you adopted?" Jared asks

"I was 15", I reply

"What happened to make you adopted?" Jared asks

I can tell he is being carious.

"It's a long story", I say

"I have plenty of time", he says, "If you're willing to talk about it"

"Ok I will tell you feel free to ask questions", I offer

Jared nods

"First of I need to tell you something. Before I begin my story. I am a witch", I say gently

"You're a witch?" Jared asks shocked

"Yes. Would you like for me to show you?" I ask

"Yes please", Jared replies

I pull my wand from my ankle holster.

"My wand is made out of Laurel Wood and Unicorn hair", I explain I break on of Paul's pictures and point my wand at it, "_Reparo!"_

The picture frame immediately fixes itself.

"Wow. This is so cool", Jared says

I smile. He is ok with it.

"This is not what I look like. Well except from the chocolate eyes. I changed my appearance. Do you want to see my real appearance?" I offer

"Yes", Jared says

"I only changed my appearance for my safety", I say before changing my appearance back to my real one

I had long red hair. My features change a bit.

"Wow. You look Gorgeous. Not that you didn't look gorgeous before", Jared stammers

I change back and kiss Jared on the lips to stop his stuttering. He kisses me back it is one minute before we pull apart.

"Wow", I say

"Wow is right. That was some kiss", Jared agrees

"It was the first real kiss I have ever had", I say honestly

"I am glad that it was with me", he says smiling

"I am too. Now do you want to hear my story?" I ask

"Yes", Jared says

"I am one of 8 children. 6 boys and 2 girls", I say

"What are their names?" Jared asks

"William Arthur Weasley who is 25 by now we call him Bill, Charles David Weasley who is 23 we call him Charlie, Percy Ignatius Weasley who is 22 by now, George Gabion and Fredrick Fabien Weasley the twins they are 20 by now, next is my twin brother Ronald Bilius Weasley who is 18 like me then are little sister Ginvera Molly Weasley who is 17 by now we call her Ginny", I say

"What are your parents' names?" he asks

"Arthur and Molly Weasley", I reply

"What is your real date of birth?" Jared asks

"March 1st 1980", I reply

"Go on with your story", Jared says smiling taking my hand

"When all wizard's and witches turn 11 they go to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's where we learn to control our magic. When I was in the beginning of my 4th year I was out at a wizard's village. I was raped by a couple of wizards", I choke out

Jared growls and trembles.

"Calm down it is in the past", I say softly rubbing his hand, "I don't want you to turn into a wolf next to me"

"Continue", he says barely keeping calm

"4 weeks later I found out by a spell that I was pregnant. I didn't want to shame my family so I gathered my things and what little money I had and left for Seattle. That's where I was when Charlie found me. I was 6 months pregnant at the time. He said he will help me out and that I can move in with him when the baby was born. I asked him if the baby can take his name and that he could pretend that it was his. He agreed. 3 months later I gave birth to a little girl I called Mayra Kiara Weasley-Swan", I explain

"You have a daughter?" Jared asks shocked

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" I ask

"No. I like the idea. When we get married I will take her as my own", Jared replies

I smile and kissed him.

"Thanks", I say

"So that's how you ended up in Forks", Jared says

"Yes. Can you answer my questions now?" I ask

"Sure", Jared replies

"Who are your parents?" I ask

"They are James Harold Cameron and Leanne Althea Cameron", Jared replies, "They are both 40"

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask

"Yes. There are 5 of us all together", Jared replies

"What are their names and ages?" I ask

"Elicia Annabeth Cameron who is 21, Bryan September Cameron who is 19, Then there is me at 18, Elyssa Rosemarie Cameron who is 16 and Chad Elliott Cameron who is 14", Jared replies

"What is your birthday?" I ask

"January 20th 1980", Jared replies

"What colour wolf are you?" I ask

"Dark Brown", Jared replies

We talk for a few more hours about little things before I fall asleep on his shoulder. Last thing I head before I was out was "I love you Carlisa Isabella Weasley-Swan"

* * *

**Jared's POV**

I look done at the beautiful creature in my arms. She is amazing. She has been through so much but has come out strong. She is prefect for me. I really love her even if I only known her a few hours. I still loved her. That's when Paul comes through the door.

"How did it go?" Paul whisperers

"Good. I know everything now", I reply

"Good. Tomorrow we can tell the family. But I think it is best not to tell the pack yet. Wait to you two are closer", Paul says

"I will. I can block my thoughts as well as you", I reply

"I know. Sleep here tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of us", Paul says leaving the room for his bed.

I sigh and get comfortable with Bella in my arms. I nod of thinking of marrying my Bella…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
